1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to locking plier structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved shaft clamping pliers wherein the same is directed to the securement of a shaft member relative to working relative to the shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The clamping of a clamp structure such as desired relative to a conventional shaft supported weed trimming apparatus is awkward and cumbersome due to the conventional positioning of the weed trimming motor at an end portion of the workpiece shaft. To secure such a shaft workpiece without use of a counterbalance, the instant invention is directed to a clamping plier structure wherein the same employs the use of locking pliers having a support shaft structure that in turn is secured between a vise assembly and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
Examples of prior art locking pliers are indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,958,468; 3,545,316; and 4,889,022.